Naruto: Way of the Shinobi
by Yami no Orochi
Summary: What if Naruto had Been beaten so bad one day that his mind simply broke leaving him a cold emotionless shell? I suck at summary's. Naru/Hina Dark Smart Semi-Evil Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**An Anarchist Sin Production**

**Naruto Way of the Shinobi**

(A.N.) This is a naruto crossover fiction though the crossover comes in later with a LOT of personal ideas inside it. Rated M for later chapters. Also it is dark naruto and when I say dark I mean just shy of evil dark as well as Sasuke and Sakura bashing so no flaming you were F*****G warned ahead of time. Credit for naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.

Human thoughts=_"I hate my life."_

Human speech="I love ramen!"

Human jutsu= RASENGAN

Demon thoughts=_**"If I ever get out of here I will kill you all."**_

Demon speech=**"You are a complete and utter idiot."**

Demon Jutsu=** KITSUNE NO JUTSU: AOI HONOO NO TAMA**

For an explanation of anything with a number see bottom of fanfic

Pairings that will happen

NaruHina

SakuLee

ShikaTema

JiraTsun

Pairings that might happen

Sasuke/Karin

Neji/Tenten

InoChou

Kiba/Shino (1)

(Village Hidden in the Leaves 11 years ago)

A man stood in a room that was decorated with arcane arrays and markings leading to a circular pedestal. At the top and in the center of this pedestal was a screaming infant with a pulsing ink drawn pattern on its stomach being watched over by a man with spiky blonde hair wearing a green vest ninja pants and sandals as well as a white jacket that went down to his knees and though you couldn't see the infants they also had the same blue eyes. While the man watched he could hear his friends fighting against the beast outside as he thought just one thing.

"_Please hold it off just a few more minutes. Just a little bit longer and Naruto will be ready"._

(Outside the gates of the village)

"**Idiots!"** Having gotten his opinion in on his enemy's intelligence Kyubi brought his tail in the middle down on the ninja's whom had thought his back was his weak point and had as such crushed and incinerated them. The Kyubi turned and saw the damage then grinned which was off setting seeing as it had a muzzle not a mouth but all the same it did only to get annoyed by a hail of explosive kunais to the side of it's head.

"**You know what you guys really piss me off." **After saying that the Kyubi molded his chakra as blue flame began to escape his mouth. In a deep howling voice the Kyubi said the name of its technique. **KITSUNE NO JUTSU:AOI HONOO NO TAMA**.(2) And with that the Kyubi opened its jaws and reared up on it's hind legs letting out a massive blue fire ball from it's mouth which when it hit the ground created a blast that could only be described as massive creating an earthquake with the blast force and annihilating the leaf ninja's the few survivors scarred burned and panting strewn about the area as Kyubi moved closer to the gate only to be stopped by a massive poof of smoke which cleared to reveal a huge red toad with a short sword(3).

"**What the hell?" **He decided not to find out and used his claws to slash at the toad who blocked with the knife but Kyubi used his tails and chakra to overwhelm that defense and get the toad across the eye only to become very scared very quickly as his whole body was drawn into a massive light behind which was the thing he feared most. "_**Why is it here? WHY IS THE SHINIGAMI **_(4)_** HERE?!" **_Those were the last thoughts Kyubi had before being drawn into a small infant and falling into a deep sleep.

The man whom had been the source of the bright light earlier now having faded felt his vision blur and his body numb as the Shinigami drew on his soul and fell to his knees as Gamabunta set the two of them down and asked.

"Minato will you be alright?" The fourth Hokage now lying next to his son just grinned weakly looking at his old friend and said.

"No Gamabunta that technique cost me my life but I have a request." Gamabunta horrified he'd helped his summoner commit suicide just asked shakily.

"What would you have me do Minato?" The man just turned his head to the child he'd used as a tool and had damned with the burden of bearing the demon within him and said.

"Tell them that my son is not to know of our relation or the demon and he should be seen as a hero." Gamabunta held back some tears (5) but agreed as Minato lay dead on the cold ground as it began to rain as the third Hokage came running up with the Anbu that had survived and saw the bodies and asked for an explanation which Gamabunta gave him before disappearing in a blast of smoke.

(6 years later village hidden in the leaves)

A small boy in a white shirt bearing the mark of his mother's clan on it the Uzumaki red spiral ran from a number of villagers whom he had angered by forgetting he wasn't welcome at the Kyubi festival. As he rounded a corner into an alleyway he quickly realized that was a bad idea when a sake bottle nailed him in the head knocking him to the ground as the crowd swarmed him pummeling him calling him demon and monster.

"_Why? Why do they hate me? What did I do to them to deserve this?" _Soon Naruto's body went numb and his vision went black as the last thing he thought was.

"_I hate them."_

(Rooftop in alleyway)

A man with spiky white hair turned to face his captain only to be signaled to wait. This didn't sit well with him as the Anbu jumped down drawing his sword and hacked his way through the crowd of people to reach naruto. He didn't stop as he heard his captain cry his name and after slicing anyone in his way he reached the kid who was horribly beaten and looked like he would die any moment and picked him up.

"HATAKE I SAID STOP!" Kakashi didn't even turn to face his captain as he jumped off towards the hospital hoping there was time.

(Hospital room)

Kakashi waited outside as the third came up behind him with two Anbu captains one of which was his captain as the third looked understandingly at Kakashi and said.

"I understand what you did Kakashi but you must understand there are consequences for this sort of action." Kakashi looked back unashamed and said.

"Yes sir I know." With that his captain smirked behind his mask but that didn't last after the Hokage said the punishment.

"Then for your crimes you are demoted to Jonin rank and can no longer be in Anbu." Kakashi's captain almost exploded at that and turned to the aging Kage and said.

"Sir is you entirely sure he should be punished far more severely at least strip him of his ninja rank and lock him up." The Hokage looked at him and said.

"No I understand what he did entirely so there will be no need for that at all on the other hand you." Sarutobi snapped his fingers and the other Anbu captain ran his sword through his left shoulder then pulled it out and flipped him slamming him into the wall and cuffed him. "You will be imprisoned for allowing the event to go that far."

(Naruto's mindscape)

"_Where am I?"_ He looked around the place it was some kind of decrepit sewers and a huge gate as he heard something stirring. It sounded like you'd expect of a monster rising from a deep sleep.

"**Well this is a surprise I didn't think we would meet so early." **Naruto blinked at that and was about to ask something else when two massive red eyes came up to the gate though naruto didn't find that to weird as the voice came from behind the gate again.** "Come closer kid and I'll show you something you'll never forget." **Naruto obeyed the voice stepping closer than stopping eyes widening as the giant claws came past him but then he just looked apathetically at the gate and asked.

"Is that it? I apologize but I don't think that was very memorable." The voice chuckled at first then burst into full on maniacal laughter then stopping as a large demonic fox head pressed to the gate as it's claws retracted and it spoke.

"**You know what I like you kid. Eh what are you doing?" **The Kyubi asked this because naruto was now at the gate trying walking through a slip in the bar as naruto walked in he looked at Kyubi and said tiredly.

I'm cold and your fur looks warm so I'm taking advantage of the situation. With that naruto climbed onto Kyubi and fell asleep as the Kyubi attempted to find the words to retort what he'd just said.

(Present day ninja academy of the leaf village)

A chunin with a scar across his nose readied the class for there genin exams. "Alright class are you ready now?" He got a good number of nods then his friend came up and asked.

"So Iruka you think they can handle it?" Iruka turned to the silver haired ninja and grinned saying. "You know what Mizuki I really do."

With that they handed out the written portion and 1 hour later took that up and started calling them down in alphabetic order for the jutsu portion.

(Exam room)

Iruka looked at his student in black unfeelingly. "Ok naruto just do the bunshin jutsu and we never have to see each other again." Without a response though that was normal the bright blonde haired boy performed the requested jutsu creating 5 identical versions of him down to the markings on his belt are the spiral on his pants or how many straps his boots had and what color they were. Mizuki held up a headband and naruto took it though he then handed it back taking a black clothed one instead and walked out and after the exams Iruka turned to his friend and said. "Do you remember when he was happy?"

Mizuki grimaced ashamed but answered none the less.

"Yeah I remember I wish we'd treated him better no kid whether what we thought was true are not deserved that."(6)

(The next day)

Sakura Haruno was to say the least pissed she was on a team with Sasuke which made her happy but also she had naruto who was damn depressing and now it turned out her sensei was some kind of cryptic message asshole from his introduction.

Kakashi chose to interrupt her fuming by picking who would go next so he pointed and said. "Were waiting Naruto your teammates already went." At that naruto looked up and answered.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like weaponry foxes and jutsu. I dislike ignorant people. My goals are my own." Having heard that Kakashi gave an eye smile and said.

"Alright then you guys do some getting to know each other grab some lunch then meet me at training grounds 7 tomorrow at 5:30 sharp and don't eat breakfast"

Sakura just blinked then turned to naruto who was getting up quickly followed by Sasuke which caused Sakura to get up and go after him.

"Wait Sasuke please wait up!"

(The next morning training ground 7)

Sasuke did not like this at all. First they had been there for nearly five and a half hours. Even with that and the fact he missed breakfast he would only be annoyed. "_For gods sake make her fucking shut the hell up." _Yes the true source of his discomfort was his teammates. Naruto was tolerable being quiet on the other side of the bridge outside the training ground but since they had gotten there Sakura just hadn't shut up. It was taking all of his Uchiha pride to restrain himself from responding as it would show that he cared.

And he couldn't have that. A few minutes later relief came in the form of there impossibly late sensei. Sasuke just glared as the shrieking voice of his fan girl yelled out.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!" Kakashi just eye smiled and retorted with the lame excuse of he was lost on the road of life. After which he led them into the training ground and explained the point of the exam was a timed trial to get the bells and they had one hour in a state of near utter exhaustion to get one of two bells from him. _"This should be a good test of my abilities."_ Kakashi announced the test was on and the group scattered into the tree's and waited the whole group save Kakashi thinking on how to pass and who else they wanted on the team before making there move.

"This test is foolish" Sasuke nearly jumped hearing his teammate's cold voice behind him but turned around facing him as Naruto continued. "There is no way a group of genin can take a jonin in addition all teams are made up of three ninja so when he says one of us will be sent back it is quite obvious it is to keep us from thinking to work together.

Sasuke seeing the logic behind that but also remembering Kakashi's words asked.

"Then what does he mean by two thirds will fail?" Naruto just looked at Sasuke and noticing Kakashi was now looking for them at a slow pace to keep the illusion of a chance to win up but would undoubtedly pounce if they made the rookie mistake to keep talking so instead naruto wrote down his response showing it to Sasuke who understood that the average was only three teams would get to move forward regardless of who failed and who passed but only passing teams could hope to get in as it would take everyone else failing worse otherwise. After that the two began to think up a plan while Sakura made a truly convenient distraction with her obvious motions.

"Well one down." Kakashi then walked away from the out cold Sakura and located Naruto and Sasuke across the clearing from him but decided to step out anyway just to see who would jump first. He was surprised when halfway across it neither had moved even slightly but he got his answer with a hail of kunai and shuriken that he lazily deflected rushing forward. That was a mistake. First thing wrong was a good deal of the kunai were wrapped in explosive notes which went off sending most if not all of the shuriken back at him. He used the replacement jutsu to deal with this but when he reappeared he had to block Sasuke whom had come out of nowhere and gone in for some taijutsu which after blocking naruto came down from the side with a pair of short swords (7) and had caused him to substitute again only to be forced to not substitute but regularly dodge which he'd been trying to avoid as it would reveal that they had no chance against him but none the less it was necessary when Sasuke tried to barbeque him with a massive fireball. "You know you kids are the first I've ever seen get it." in a blur he slammed both Sasuke and Naruto down to the ground as the timer went off. "Well I guess will just have to go get Haruno then."

(At the training post)

"Huh what's going on? HEY WHY AM I TIED TO THE POST?!" said Sakura finally waking up to the sight of Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke sitting together while Naruto and Sasuke ate there packed lunches and Kakashi had an empty one having eaten it so quickly while they were tying her to the post that none had seem beneath his mask. Having finished and handed his to Kakashi Naruto chose to respond.

"We figured out the point of the exam allowing us to pass but as the rules did say one of would be tied up and not get lunch we chose you as you were both unconscious as well as unaware of the tests point which was teamwork." This earned an eye smile from Kakashi who then after Sasuke finished untied Sakura and told them. "Alright meet back here tomorrow team 7."

* * *

(A.N.) I am posting this story hear for two reasons. 1. DA sucks hosting Stories. And 2 I'm far more likely to get reviews here telling me how to improve and where I'm going wrong. This story is double spaced because I've been informed it's easier to read

1. Just thought I'd see if that got your attention.

2. Art of the fox: sphere of blue flame.

3. Despite its size it's designed as a japaneese short sword.

4. Death god/ god of death

5. He cares so yeah he almost cried

6. Its guilt

7. Roman style double edged I foot and eight inches long 2 and a third inches wide with a wooden handle in the same fashion as Gamabunta's

Please review with helpful tips on how i can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Anarchist Sin production**

**Naruto Way**** of the Shinobi**

**

* * *

**

(A.N.) This chapter will contain the following naruto fandom types within it Puppet Naruto, additional sensei naruto, and light Sakura bashing. Don't like it post a review that can help me write a better Fic (meaning not just your complaint but your complaint plus why it doesn't work here.) though if you don't have a problem feel free to review anyway as I'm here to learn. Sasuke Rules All of You I put the Sasuke bashing in there as I thought I would end up bashing him and then it just didn't happen so I will remove that note and Kiba/Shino is both unnecessary as well as not happening it was just to grab the readers attention*edit/update*thank you for the tips as I'm dissatisfied with parts of this chapter anyway so I went back and edited and put the missing stuff in and while I was at it if you look at the bottom I put a bit more effort into the fight scene between team 7 and team 10 it's not the best ever but I'd like to think it was better than the other one.

Credit for naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.

Human thoughts=_"I hate my life."_

Human speech="I love ramen!"

Human jutsu= RASENGAN

Demon thoughts=**_"If I ever get out of here I will kill you all."_**

Demon speech=**"You are a complete and utter idiot."**

Demon Jutsu=** KITSUNE NO JUTSU: AOI HONOO NO TAMA**

For an explanation of anything with a number see bottom of fanfic

Pairings that will happen

NaruHina

SakuLee

ShikaTema

JiraTsun

Pairings that might happen

Sasuke/Karin

Neji/Tenten

InoChou

* * *

(Training ground 7 night time two weeks later)

Sakura hit the ground hard after some hard training. She was panting slightly as she watched both Sasuke and Naruto continue close combat training in the form of sparring. Now regularly her Sasuke wouldn't take this kind of Bullshit but since they'd formed a team he'd been in some kind of competition to prove to Naruto that he was better. Which her Sasuke was and anyone with a brain in her opinion should be able to see why. Sasuke had been the top of there class since the start while Naruto had been the class fool at the start of first term. So what if he'd moved to the second place spot and held it since the third year. Sasuke was still number one. Despite this fact in her head she felt the basic fan girl instinct to cheer rise up and like any other fan girl she was only to happy to comply.

"KICK HIS ASS SASUKE!"

Naruto had no reaction and Sasuke though Sakura didn't hear it just groaned and hoped inwardly that Naruto's cold demeanor masked his prior infatuation for her. Otherwise years of toleration would be for nothing in making his rival. In reaction to her voice Kakashi noticed that his worst student had dropped out. Now that wasn't out of the ordinary but with Sasuke now able to go longer he had hoped it would rub off but it appeared this was not the case. Due to an improper diet the girl had no stamina and he couldn't help but think that this would hold her and her teammates back later on.

"_That girl is never going anywhere as a ninja. She didn't even look at a scroll on day one of training form her sensei over for a minute before jumping back to staring at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye."_

No what surprised him was that she had lasted more than 3.2 minutes this time. After he returned his focus to his students who were getting better and trying to improve themselves Kakashi noticed that while the fight started even if not favored to Sasuke for the win. It was now winding down to when Naruto would slip a good enough blow in past Sasuke who just didn't have the endurance to keep up after everything today I mean this was the longest he'd lasted so far.(1)

(Flashback: first day of training 13 days ago)

Kakashi having been three hours late this time eye smiled at his genin team and said.

"Alright everyone you're going to be starting your training in between missions and so to get started I thought we'd just cut to the chase and start with some general genin abilities. Thankfully I got a feel for your general areas of expertise yesterday."

(2) With that Kakashi pulled out and opened a storage scroll and pumping some chakra into the seal released a sizeable smoke cloud. After clearing that smoke cloud turned out to be obscuring a good number of practice weapons and scrolls. After looking them over for varying amounts of time the genin figured out there were different groups for each of them.

Sasuke picked his up they included a plastic edgeless Japanese short sword without a guard, the other bit of practice gear in it that wasn't standard academy practice kunai and shuriken was a set of greaves and gauntlets that were similar to the sword in that they had no sharp edge and were made of plastic.

Sakura had gotten no weapons that they hadn't had extensive practice with in the academy though she didn't really care either.

Naruto's weapon pile did not include any practice kunai or shuriken but did contain two plastic edgeless knock offs of his swords as well as a chain scythe though that struck him as odd as it was the only thing there save possible scroll content that could easily kill as it was designed to do so.

Among the scrolls the genin shared three common scrolls, a scroll on tree climbing, a scroll on genjutsu recognition and breaking, and the final scroll they had in common was a basic guide to human anatomy.

Now Sasuke had also been given a number E and D rank fire style scrolls to support what he already knew as well as a couple of physical training guides and two C rank Fire style jutsu.

Sakura hadn't been given so many scrolls as she had books most of them about her health accompanied by two E rank Genjutsu Scrolls and a scroll on medical jutsu basics she skimmed through most all of this before returning her visible attention to Kakashi while really giving no thought to the meaning of her sensei giving her health information in opposition to training equipment or combat jutsu like he had her teammates.

Now the scrolls naruto got were mostly on human anatomy specifically where to hit to make it count, as well as one on water walking and one for determining and developing elemental jutsu and an overview on ninja puppetry. Now having looked over there training supplies they were given sometime to go home and store them till tomorrow and then meet Kakashi at the mission center.

The next 11 days followed the same pattern the genin would show in the morning wait for there sensei train for four hours take missions eat lunch and train until night at which point it could no longer be called team training as until today only naruto had continued to train with Kakashi past a little after nightfall as even Sasuke who had an indestructible will to grow stronger had limits and he needed to eat and sleep. While Naruto seemed to not require either of those two things.(3) Now while Sakura saw this as creepy and summed it up to some freaky bloodline and the fact he had no home to go to anyway. Sasuke chose to take a far more interested look at it and saw that Naruto had not only developed a keen mind but had maintained his astounding endurance.

(Flashback end)

"This is over."

Said Naruto right as he took his left hand practice blade and knocked Sasuke off balance then stabbed him in the chin with the right hand blade sending him backwards four feet before hitting the ground on his back tired and panting as Naruto just sheathed his practice swords and walked over picking Sasuke up off the ground as Kakashi eye smiled and dismissed them saying.

"Alright everyone because of how well you've been doing I'm taking you out to dinner."

Sakura was shocked though she followed Naruto and Kakashi anyway namely because Naruto was carrying Sasuke. Though it turned out that was a wasted effort as her mother came and made her come home halfway there anyway.

They ate dinner at Ichiraku ramen as it was the only place Naruto said he would step foot in and Sasuke didn't care. After an enlightening conversation with the owner of the establishment Sasuke was able to get some insight into his quiet teammate as it appeared he'd eaten here for most every week of his life. After they'd eaten Kakashi took Sasuke home though the genin said he could make it on his own as naruto left the stand and decided to head into the shopping district and use his mission earnings.

(Komugata ninja **kengeki no****baiten three minutes after leaving Ichiraku's)(4)**

Tenten looked up from her training manual when she heard the door bell ring. She quickly found the visitor and saw a spiky blond haired leaf nin with cold blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. They were a few inches taller than her wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a red spiral on each shoulder. They had two blades sheathed on there wasted hanging down on the dark gray pants slightly as the man stepped forward towards her there black combat boots didn't make any noise showing to anyone who knew what those were made of that he had impressive skill at stealth. Tenten recognized him pretty quickly and signaled her dad and speaking when Naruto got to the counter.

"So what do you need this time Naruto?"

She thought about that for a bit he'd only been a genin for two weeks so it couldn't have been much before a thought arose that she decided to openly ask in opposition to internally thinking it through.

"Did you break your swords?"

Naruto drew them out at that though putting them back in after she saw them.

"Guess not then so is it just a reload on kunai or?"

She was cut off by her dad's arrival as Naruto simply looked at him and asked in his usual cold tone.

"Do you carry ninja puppets as well as any parts?"

Her dad nodded saying he'd be back in a minute leaving Tenten and Naruto alone again as she continued trying to talk to him and getting only the occasional response. Eventually Naruto made his purchase and left.

(Outside Naruto's apartment)

Naruto walked up to his door and picked a note off of it that was pinned to it by a chewed toothpick of some sort reading it he decided to not waste the opportunity his sensei had set up with this Anko Mitarashi seeing as the council was holding there monthly progress reports tomorrow anyway so training with Kakashi was out.

(The next day training ground 13 large clearing the assigned time)

Anko looked up seeing Naruto approach she got up and in a blur she was just in front of him stabbing forward with a kunai that Naruto parried with his left hand sword (the original metal ones) and taking his right hand blade stabbed for her gut though she bet around the blow and with a second hand dagger came up below his guard causing naruto to jump back and release a hail of explosive kunai forcing some distance between Anko and himself with her evasion of the lethal blasts as he landed in a defensive stance and heard some clapping from behind the smoke before Anko said. "Not bad reflexes like Kakashi said you got potential but." Naruto got the drift when a pair of dark green and impossibly long for there width snakes shot through the smoke screen so fast that they dispersed it completely revealing they apparently came out from her jacket sleeve. Naruto didn't get long to react so he used his ace in the hole as time blurred while he drew on the demonic chakra allowing him the extra speed to dodge as he came around charging Anko on the left side only to get smashed in the face by a strong axe kick flipping backwards as he and Anko inadvertently synced there follow ups when she threw out a hail of shuriken and he loosed a hail of kunai hoping for another delay but got better as the bomb tags sent the Shuriken back at Anko causing her to dodge with a large jump back leaving her open long enough not only for Naruto to draw but use his new chain scythe getting Anko across the forearm. As he neared the ground he drew the scythe back and got into a stance as Anko got into a defensive stance and started doing hand signs faster than she probably expected him to follow though he did as she finished and bit her hand. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU She slammed her bit hand into the ground after that and Naruto's eyes widened as he pumped his demon chakra to the limit he could control causing his voice to be come demonic as a red and orange translucent aura formed around him and his eyes went from being slit and blue to slit and blood red as his whisker marks grew far larger and darker and his teeth though he wasn't showing them grew out into fangs. The aura was shaped like a two legged fox around naruto with long ears that really came off like horns and a tail though Naruto didn't sit there going through his own hand seals as a giant snake that could easily swallow any number of people whole came flying out of the cloud as it opened it's mouth to eat him naruto finished.

**KITSUNE NO JUTSU: TOKU NO ONI**(5) The snake was sent backwards it's full length through the air before slamming into the ground and disappearing in an increasing dust and smoke cloud as it had been smashed by the Kyubi chakra in a massive blast like shot from Naruto's chest that left him with out his cloak. Anko just grinned shooting off another pair of snakes from her sleeves this time they found there mark constricting around Naruto who fell to the ground struggling as Anko smirked saying.

"You did good kid but this test is over but I got a good read for your skills."

She dispelled the summoned snakes only to turn around only to find Naruto's swords in her face as she turned to see a poof of smoke revealing a ninja puppet wielding his chain scythe standing in ready battle position spinning it as she saw dark red chakra strings flowing from around naruto who she now noticed despite the cloak being gone still had the same eyes and marks.

"I think I like you even more now kid."

Naruto sheathed his sword after that and pulled out a scroll drawing his puppet to him with the strings before sealing it in as the demon chakra subsided returning Naruto's appearance to normal. As they went off to a Dango stand where Naruto paid for the food and Anko explained what they would be doing for training and that they would meet for it on every Sunday after his missions and they would train until she was satisfied he'd worked long enough all of which was acceptable to Naruto who then left the stand and parted ways with his new teacher and headed home but along the way ran into another group of people.

"Naruto watch where you're going idiot."

Said Kiba as Shino lifted him off the ground and Hinata just blushed massively.

"I apologize Inuzuka. Though I believe the fault lies with you as I had just stepped out of that stand when you jumped into me."

Kiba growled but noting Hinata's concern at the idea of a fight he just walked passed saying.

"We'll settle this later idiot but me and my team got places to be."

Akamaru barked in agreement to that as Shino walked pass and Hinata bowed stuttering as she apologized before darting after them. Naruto shrugged it off continuing on only to turn hearing his name called only to find Sasuke with team 10.

"Hey Naruto why don't we show these guys what real ninja could do."

Naruto couldn't explain why but he actually felt something in reaction to those words.

_"When Kyubi wakes up next month I'll ask him to check into this feeling."_

Concerns aside Naruto went over to his teammate now standing against team 10 as Shikamaru sighed saying.

"We don't want a fight. It was just a statement of where your team was ranked amongst the genin." Sasuke just smirked responding with.

"Oh no I get it but the best way to beat a bad rep is to prove it wrong so the question is do you want us to take your spot publicly or can we do this here and now."

Chouji seemed to shrink back from that while Shikamaru pondered and shockingly it was Ino who came up with a decision first as she said.

"Sasuke I love you and Naruto's some kind of monster."

Naruto didn't seem to care at that comment as it was had been said about him his whole life but while only he remained oblivious to it Ino took full note of the glare that statement had gotten her from Sasuke and went for damage control while not losing to much focus saying.

"Eh no offense. But I'm not going to let you drag my teams name down in some back alleyway."

At that Sakura got up surprising Naruto who hadn't realized she was there but then again what was there to notice when she wasn't moving and she was thankfully quiet. This wasn't the latter as she replied in her shrill voice.

"You're on Ino pig and you know what I'll even place a bet on it when you guys lose to Sasuke you have to date Chouji and give up on chasing Sasuke."

Sasuke was annoyed that Sakura thought she could talk about this or place a bet but then again when he and Naruto thrashed them Ino would have to leave him alone. And one less fangirl was always a good thing. Now Naruto thought that seemed kind of off but he hardly understood these sorts of things anyway so he chose to remain silent while Chouji and Shikamaru became uncomfortable as Ino responded.

"Fine but the same goes for you and Naruto and you have to give up on Sasuke when we win."

Naruto and Sasuke both agreed with a yes and a nod before Sakura could complain as Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome before going to the academy practice field where this fight would have to be to change ranking.

(Practice arena at academy)

Iruka looked at the two teams standing on the large tile floor of the academy arena and then looked at all the spectators there already placing bets on who would win and who would lose. Getting nervous as he remembered that as his teacher he only knew of Naruto knowing three jutsu and armaments not designed to kill in proper application and had figured out how to with those three he faced the students from his elevated platform saying.

"Are you all certain about this fight there are after all other ways to go about doing this?"

The genin didn't respond just staring down there corresponding member Sakura and Ino, Chouji and Naruto, and in between there teammates though with a good bit of distance about 40 meters to either teammate and twenty meters from each other Sasuke and Shikamaru. Iruka just sighed before saying.

"Then as the official observer of this fight you may begin."

The genin took off at that moment Sakura charging Ino hoping for an impressive victory but receiving a side step that tripped her accompanied by a backhand from Ino which sent Sakura across the floor and out of the ring as Ino then darted off to aid Chouji.

Chouji was having a hard time with Naruto who was keeping into close and pummeling him with taijutsu slipping under his powerful counters and landing blows on his midsection that do to his Akimichi physique didn't do much alone but the pile up was starting to get to him. Chouji was not a novice though and staying calm began to watch Naruto's strike pattern.

_"Three punches a round house a jump spin and jump back so the time to strike is."_

He took a swing at the top of Naruto's head and as expected Naruto ducked and came in and went through his pattern and right at the point where he jumped back Chouji grabbed him by the ankle and flung him at the wall behind him making a large impact but he was sent through the air a small bit before hitting the ground himself as Naruto charged after him one of his practice swords in his hand as he had some kind of blue aura around his hand leading to behind Chouji though he didn't have to wait long to find out why.

Ino was sent flying as a cracked and broken ninja puppet came flying at her and grabbed her interrupting Shikamaru's concentration as he failed to take his opportunity before Sasuke came up and upper cut him in the chin followed by what could be called a kick but it was more of a stomp to the gut sent the Nara out of the ring after being hit by Ino slamming into him after she was thrown by the puppet mid hand seal to body jack Naruto who with Sasuke throwing fire balls had forced Chouji to use his ace in the hole. NINPOU: JINTEKI MARUISHI NO JUTSU(6) With That said the Akimichi made the names meaning clear as he puffed out into a spherical mass rolling with enough force that when Naruto sent his puppet to stop it it's cracked frame gave easily to it but matters were improved as his teammate backed him up.

KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU(7) Having said that Sasuke cusped his hand around his mouth and let loose a huge stream of flame forming into a large ball that exploded against Chouji knocking him off course and out of the ring as he hit the wall the smoke release from his jutsu deactivating putting out the flames. Iruka sighed relieved no one had been seriously hurt as he announced the winner.

"Team seven has one and is now the third best active genin squad as team ten has been moved down to last position." There was a lot of muttering from the dispersing crowd some about how the fight was disappointing some about how they had made the wrong bets but none of that really mattered as Sasuke turned leaving causing an invigorated Sakura who no longer feared competition to follow him pestering him about going out to celebrate. Just the two of them of course she didn't want Naruto or Kakashi there to spoil the mood. You know with important stuff like training or the revolutionary idea acting like a ninja for a change. She really had no idea why they both picked on her though Naruto only did it a few times but Kakashi brought that stuff up all the time.

"_I mean how much more ninja can you get then me. He must just be trying to test my love for Sasuke but he won't win nothing will stop our love."_(8)

Ino groaned going over to Chouji as Naruto threw them some medicinal ointment and bandage rolls before leaving and looked down at him sighing as she cradled her arm said.

"So can we do this tonight or are you busy?"

* * *

(A.N.) A cookie goes to can figure out how Naruto can control a puppet with the demon chakra without the use of his hands. And yes I set up the Chouji Ino pairing this chapter

1. Not in the sparring matches but over all practice time

2. Except Sakura all he got out of that was she sucks

3. That they've seen

4. Made up last name for Tenten+ translation ninja weapons shop

5. Art of the fox: shield of the ogre

6. Ninja art: technique of human boulder

7. Fire style: technique of great fire ball

8. oh we'll see about that my dear MWAHAHA *coughs violently* I have to stop cackling with a sore throat.

Side note does anyone feel sorry for the puppet because I do poor guy got taken out as soon as he was brought in let us all mourn the passing of nameless puppet number one and lament his passing as it sets up future plot events.

I would really appreciate some fight scene advice this chapter particularly the rewritten version as It would be the superior form.


End file.
